


Slow Dance

by Ocendaca



Series: Through life and loss [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Eyes on me (song), Fluff, M/M, Too much fluff, slow dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocendaca/pseuds/Ocendaca
Summary: Andreas boundaries are met in the least way he expected.
Relationships: Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Series: Through life and loss [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852894
Kudos: 4





	Slow Dance

Andrea wasn’t particularly fond of slow songs. After all he is a showman, glamour and glitter are his world. But now and then a performer auditioned for the show with a slow song and on rare occasions Andrea was convinced to add the gig to the show.

Today a young singer named Julia Heartilly made it to the audition and played the piano to comp her singing. Her clear voice carried through the darkened audience room while Andrea and Antoine observed her performance from a table.

Until, in the middle of the song, someone shouted from the back of the room „Excuse me.“

The singer stopped her performance and Andrea turned to see his husband coming forth to stand besides him, eyes on the singer.

Andrea expected to be appealed by Cloud about something urgent since he had never showed any interest in the organization of the show except his own dance performances. But instead he adressed the singer with the request to start her song again.  
Only then the blonde turned to him and offered wordless his hand which Andrea reluctantly took. He was gently hoisted up and pulled into a close dance stance, Clouds left hand on his waist, his right hand clutching the left one of the dancer.

 _Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own_  
As the song began Cloud slowly moved them in small circles, slightly swaying to the music. Heads cheek to cheek without actually touching each other.

 _I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you?_  
Andrea felt the warmth of Clouds body radiating, his breath at the side of his neck steady and slow.

 _To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me._  
Andrea drew back his head to watch his husbands face. Cloud had his eyes closed but as he sensed Andreas movement he opened them and looked into the grey-green ones of the dancer. They continued their dance with their foreheads together, both absorbed in the other ones gaze.

 _How can I let you know  
I'm more than the dress and the voice?  
Just reach me out, then  
You will know that you are not dreaming_  
Andrea let his right hand slide from the top to the back of Clouds shoulder in an unconscious attempt to pull him closer, to claim him while they moved as one to the music. Cloud had begun to faintly hum the melody and his face glowed with a dreamy smile Andrea had rarely seen.

The song ended and Cloud took a step back, lifted their connected hands to his lips and placed a soft kiss on Andreas knuckles, turned away and left the room without a word.

Andrea stood enchanted and looked at the closed entrance. After some moments Antoine came up to him and the movement broke his trance.  
„What was that?“ he whispered more to himself than to his friend.  
Antoine cleared his throat „I cannot tell, but I think I just fell in love with the two of you.“

Andrea looked at his best friend and recognized a slight wet shimmer in the other ones eyes and smiled at him.  
„I guess we have a new show act.“ he said quietly, then turned towards the stage and announced „Miss Heartilly, we would schedule you twice a week in the show if you agree. We can set up the contract right now.“

——————————————-

After the paperwork was done Andrea headed to his suite but entering the foyer he was informed by the congierge that Cloud had left the Honeybee Inn and was to return during tonight’s show.

——————————————-

As Andrea entered the suite after the show he found a chair standing in the middle of the salon with his black silk dressing gown draped across and a note. It read ‚Make yourself comfortable‘.  
He undressed, slipped into the dressing gown and went to the bedroom.

Cloud awaited him, also clad in the matching black silk dressing gown Andrea gifted him when he moved in but never wore until this evening. He held out his right hand as before the dance and the dark haired placed his left hand lightly in it.

Andrea opened his mouth to ask what Cloud was up to but was silenced with a finger on his lips. He tried to step closer to kiss him but Cloud backed off and shook his head, smiling.  
So Andrea waited for the things to come.

Cloud lifted their connected hands just a bit, turned Andreas palm up and slowly began to trace a pattern upon with the finger of his other hand. Circling the palm once and running up and down each finger with another circle on the palm again. After finishing the pinkie he draw a line around the wrist, turned Andreas hand and repeated the pattern at the back of the hand.

From time to time Andrea twitched a little when the touch became a tickling sensation but Cloud seemed to ignore it.

Soon he pushed up the sleeve of the gown and traced patterns on the arm, circles, arabesques, lines that might be letters in known and unknown writings. His fingers found their path up and down the arm in a continuous slow pace.  
Finally, reaching the shoulder, Cloud switched to Andreas right hand and arm and continued the slow trail of his fingers.

Andrea closed his eyes, tilted his head back and allowed himself to revel in the unusual none-arousing touch.

When Cloud reached the right shoulder he stepped behind Andrea and let his dressing gown slide down. He placed his fingertips on each shoulder and draw slow parallel patterns to the side of the neck and than around the shoulderblades and down the back, painting intricate, entwined whirls along his way. He stopped at the small of the back, not touching the butt, and slid languidly up the sides of Andreas body.

The first words were spoken. „Lay down.“ Cloud whispered and Andrea had to blink a few times to get the bedroom back into focus. The dancer laid on his back and was rewarded with a kiss on his forehead, light as a feather. With a contented sigh he closed his eyes again.

Cloud continued the slow caressing on the chest, avoiding any erogenous zone and taking his time.  
Proceeding further down the body in irregular lines Andrea felt strange. Like soaring among white fluffs of cotton wool or fleecy clouds and all his energy seeped out into the white. He could feel every touch but the sensation shifted as if there was a barrier between them, as if his skin became numb but on a deeper level he could feel every line that Cloud drew.

The white fluff around closed up to him and he felt like it would suffocate him, making his chest go tight while getting lightheaded.  
With what felt like his last breath he whispered „Stop.“ and Cloud froze on the point, looking at the dancers face in disbelief. He had his eyes still closed and could barely manage to move the fingers of one hand.  
Cloud grabbed the hand and the firm touch grounded Andrea and broke his near-stasis. Taking a deep breath and opening his eyes he said with a shaking voice „Too much.“

The blonde sat beside him and pulled his upper body up into a tight hug. It took his body a while to shake off the limpness and finally he started to laugh hysterically into Clouds chest until the laugh turned into sobbing.  
His husband held him through the emotions, clearly confused.

Finally Andrea could compose himself enough for coherent actions. He curled his arms around the younger man and said with a hoarse voice „You did it, you finally met my boundaries.“

Cloud drew back his head to kiss away the tears on the dancers face and said quietly „You scared me.“  
„I was scared myself.“ Andrea admitted.  
He shuffled back a bit and cupped his hand at Clouds cheek and looked at him full of love. „It was wonderful, everything you did today was wonderful. But it was just too much.“

The blonde looked at him with the warm smile that always took his breath away. „Then let’s take turns next time, ’kay?“  
Andrea just nodded and set himself to sleep. Cloud undressed himself from the dressing gown and laid beside his husband, pulling up the blanket. They kissed gently good-night and fell asleep in each others arms.

—————————————————

Every time there was an audition with a slow song Cloud miraculously appeared - although Andrea suspected the miracle goes by the name Antoine - and they danced.

And they always spent the night after in silence, their fingertips writing love letters on each others skin, sealed with breathy kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so fluffy, I’m gonna die (couldn’t resist the Despicable Me reference).


End file.
